


Rabbits

by RefreshingPepsi



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hiro Hamada, Cute Hiro Hamada, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Sex, Hardcore, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Incest, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Tadashi Hamada Lives, Top Tadashi Hamada, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefreshingPepsi/pseuds/RefreshingPepsi
Summary: Hiro is tricked into drinking a serum of sorts that gives him some attributes that of a bunny, thus leading to Tadashi and him going at it like rabbits.Sorry, I'm not good at descriptions.The other characters appear in here for like one scene in the beginning.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Tadashi Hamada
Comments: 14
Kudos: 208





	Rabbits

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing, so please forgive me for my mistakes (I'm very nervous but despite this I didn't really have it in me to proofread 😅 I am lazy). Thank you for clicking on this fic; it will be a two chapter story. I hope you enjoy!

Hiro blinked in confusion.  
A funny feeling washed over him.  
He shuddered.  
He looked from the soda cup he had just drunk out of to Fred.  
Fred looked at him in expectation for a few seconds before breaking out into a wide, goofy smile.  
"Oh, this is _too_ good!" Fred laughed, doubling over.  
Hiro could tell other students passing by them in the hallway were staring.  
This wasn't good.  
Hiro's nose twitched.  
Wait, his nose twitched?  
Setting the cup down, he hurriedly brought up his hands and felt his face.  
Everything seemed normal; all his senses seemed to be working fine.  
In fact, it felt like he could hear better now.  
He ran his hands through his hair, paling when he felt something that wasn't there before.  
Instead of only feeling his mass of thick, raven black hair, he was greeted with something soft and fluffy.  
An unfamiliar sensation coursed through him at the touch.  
He grabbed onto whatever the thing was, quickly realizing there was not one, but two of the things atop of his head.  
Upon grabbing them, that weird feeling spread through his body once again.  
He shivered.  
He tried to pry the long objects off but to no avail.  
If anything, it just hurt.  
Wait; _hurt_?  
Feeling panic rising in his chest, he quickly patted himself down, trying to feel for any other anomalies attached to his body.  
He soon found what appeared to be a tail protruding from his backside right above his butt. It popped out of his cargo pants awkwardly.  
He tried desperately to pull that off as well.  
No good.  
Again, if anything, it just ached at the rough tugging.  
Finding nothing else, he finally turned his attention back to Fred, who had been laughing like crazy the entire time.  
"Fred... What did you do to me?" Hiro groaned.  
Fred took a few moments to settle down, having to catch his breath.  
"Look for yourself, dude," Fred said, a few giggles escaping his mouth throughout his sentence.  
Fred quickly got out his phone and snapped a picture, much to Hiro's dismay. He did not want whatever Fred did to him being leaked around. Hiro made a mental note to delete that later.  
"Oh that's a keeper," Fred chuckled, his grin growing even wider.  
Before Hiro could say anything, Fred thrust his phone in Hiro's face, beginning to laugh once more.  
Hiro found himself staring at the photo in shock, grabbing the phone out of Fred's hand.  
Hiro's hand slowly went up to gently caress the now identified ears perched atop of his head.  
Bunny ears.  
He had bunny ears.

* * *

Hiro now sat in the gang's laboratory, all of them, minus Fred, staring at him with mixed expressions: shock, curiosity, amusement. Fred was looking at the rest of them with excitement, his facial expression as if he had just won a free pizza. Hiro heard snickers pass through the group. He blushed a deep crimson red, opting to stare at the ground. The blush spread from his face to his ears- his normal ears. He fidgeted in his seat, uncomfortable with all the unwanted attention. He heard the faint click of Honey Lemon snapping a picture. He was going to have to delete that as well.  
"How... did this _happen_?" Tadashi finally asked, breaking the silence.  
Fred's excitement seemed to grow even more with that question.  
"So like, I was thinking how awesome it would be to start up a prank war between all of us, so I went up to this girl and asked her if she had anything that would totally blow the socks off of someone, and it just so happens that she did!" Fred exclaimed, pulling out a small, now empty vial.  
"Wait, you just got an unknown substance from a complete stranger?" Questioned Wasabi in disbelief.  
"Yes. That's what I just said. Anyways," Fred continued, "she told me that it was actually perfect that I had shown up when I did because she was having trouble figuring out how to finally test it out. I am now to report back to her and tell her what happened. See guys, I'm pranking you AND helping someone!"  
"Why on Earth did you drink it?" Wasabi exasperated, all of them turning their attention back to Hiro.  
He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.  
"Well, Fred said he had just poured a bunch of sodas together and wanted to share the experience with me."  
"And you believed him?" Gogo scoffed.  
Hiro gave her a look.  
She popped a bubble with her gum in response.  
"So what now? When does it wear off?" Tadashi asked.  
"Uh... Yeah okay, that's the thing- I don't know. The girl didn't even really know what exactly would happen, just the general gist of it. She said something about wanting to make herself look cuter. I kind of just grabbed the thing and ran off to find one of you guys," Fred admitted.  
A single thought passed through the group.  
_Thank God it wasn't me_.  
Hiro groaned, putting his head in his hands.  
"Hiro, do you feel any different? Nothing else seems to have changed except for the... ears and the tail," Honey Lemon faltered off, resisting the urge to laugh, but unable to keep a small smile from forming on her face.  
He looked up from his hands.  
"No... No, I feel fine. Well, fine physically. Emotionally? Couldn't tell you," Hiro stated matter-o-factly.  
Tadashi made a mock pouty face at him, earning himself a glare.  
"Mind if I touch the ears?" Asked Honey Lemon.  
" _Yes_!"  
Honey Lemon withered at the immediate shut-down.  
"But they're so cute...," she muttered, fiddling with her hands.  
"Well, it's getting late. It's about time for all of us to head home anyway, so at least you can hide out in your room for the time being," Gogo pointed out.  
"I can't go home like this! What about Aunt Cass? Cried Hiro.  
"I'll help you sneak your way upstairs- don't worry about it, knucklehead," Tadashi said, patting him on the back.  
Hiro groaned, but stood up nonetheless, making his way to the door. He pulled his hood up over his head, bending down the bunny ears.  
"We'll see you guys later. Fred, no more experimenting on my little brother," Tadashi warned, following after Hiro.  
"Okay; Text us if anything happens," Wasabi called after him.  
"Will do."

* * *

Hiro kicked off his shoes, flopping down onto his bed.  
He let out a sigh, feeling his tense muscles relax at the contact with the soft bedding.  
He had managed to successfully avoid Aunt Cass, Tadashi telling her that Hiro wasn't feeling well and was tired from the day's activities.  
However, in the process, Tadashi had been dragged down to help close up the coffee shop.  
Now it was just Hiro, alone in their shared bedroom.  
He rolled over onto his back, stretching out his limbs.  
He was relieved to finally be in the comfort of his own home again.  
It was actually quite nice to have some private time. His brother could be a little too much sometimes.  
Now if only the serum's effects would wear off.  
He slowly reached up and once again caressed the bunny ears.  
It was strange to him that he could feel the sensations, himself and the ears still being viewed as separate entities in his mind. He was still in denial, refusing to believe that this was actually happening to him.  
They were _not_ a part of him.  
They were _not_ connected.  
They were _not_... _sensitive_.  
He let another sigh escape from his mouth before feeling a warm wave course through his body.  
He sat up, looking around for what could be the source of this newfound warmth.  
It seemed to grow in intensity by the second.  
He tossed off his hoodie, hoping to relieve some of the increasingly uncomfortable heat.  
No good.  
He took off his shirt, quickly followed by his undershirt.  
He continued to rise in temperature.  
He shimmied out of his cargo pants.  
Still no good.  
Almost at the point of sweating, he slipped off his socks and out of his boxers in an act of pure desperation.  
Fortunately, the heat seemed to have reached its peak.  
Unfortunately, the heat was still at an almost unbearable level.  
It was spread through his body, seemingly collecting in his face and in his gut.  
He groaned, doubling over at the edge of the end of his bed. He clutched his stomach. It was like his head and abdomen were on fire; He couldn't tell which one was worse.  
"Wha- What's happening to me?" Hiro gasped.  
He grasped at his head, trying to get a hold of his thoughts.  
He couldn't think.  
He couldn't _think_.  
_He couldn't think_.  
All he knew was that he needed something. He could feel it in his bones; it was like an instinctual wanting for some form of release, but for the life of him he couldn't place his finger on what it was that he desired.  
A few more agonizing moments passed before the heat finally subsided. He let out a shaky breath. He still couldn't process what just happened- it was like a heavy fog formed in his mind, but at least he wasn't in pain anymore. Instead, the heat was replaced by that burning desire. A need for something.  
His breathing turned into pants, and he flopped down onto his back. He shimmied up the bed to rest his head on the pillows, hoping to maybe sleep off this whole ordeal.  
A couple of seconds later and he found that wouldn't be possible. It was simply too uncomfortable to leave be. He was horny beyond belief, he realized, and it wasn't feeling like it was going to go away any time soon.  
Sure he was a young adolescent with the occasional hormonal need, but it was few and far between. He had always been too focused on tinkering with robotics to give much care for the acts. Those previous experiences had been nothing like this, though. He had never felt like this before in his life. He needed something. He needed relief.  
He whined in discomfort, rubbing his thighs together. Something slick was present between them.  
He reached down to feel what it was, quickly deducing that it was coming from his butt. His butt seemed to be producing some sort of natural lubricant. With this, the fog cleared in his mind enough for him to put all the pieces together. He was in some sort of heat. A rut. This was a side effect of the serum.  
Before he could comprehend exactly what he was doing, he had unconsciously spread his legs wide open. He tried to retract his hand but to no avail. The desire was too strong.  
His index finger circled his hole, slowly applying more and more pressure to it. He worked the finger through the tight ring of muscle, gasping when it finally popped into his butt. He unconsciously clenched down on it, causing a tremor to wrack through his body. His walls spasmed in pleasure. He moaned at the newfound sensation. He had never done anything with his butt before now. It wasn't exactly what he was craving, but it wasn't bad. It was certainly a welcome feeling.  
He moved the finger in and out, a second digit quickly joining in beside it. He began to scissor his fingers, working his tight hole slowly open. A third finger soon followed. The slick really did help with easing him up, allowing him to insert the fourth finger with minimal pain. By now he was fully fucking himself with his fingers, thrusting his hips up and down with the motions. His moans filled the room.  
Realizing just how loud he was being, he bit down on the knuckle of his free hand hard enough to almost draw blood. It did little to stifle his vulgar sounds, but he just couldn't stop working his fingers in and out of his body.  
His dick was completely hard- it had been for a long time now. He hadn't even thought to touch it, though, too focused on his butt and his need to be filled.  
Filled.  
He needed to be filled.  
His fingers grazed his prostate, making him see stars. He gasped, another surge piercing through his body. His walls convulsed around his hand. He continued, aiming for that exact spot, pleasure rapidly building in his gut. Precum leaked out of his painfully erect dick.  
Despite this, it wasn't enough. He needed something. He needed _someone_.  
He sat up before flopping down onto his stomach. He raised his ass in the air, able to work his fingers farther in due to the change of position. He was making such vulgar sounds, lewd noises filling the room. He kept this up, throwing any slight shame or embarrassment out the window. Aunt Cass or Tadashi could walk in at any second, but he couldn't find it in him to care. He couldn't stop now. He was so close.  
He imagined himself getting fucked by a long, thick cock instead of just his scrawny fingers. He let out high pitched whines as his imagination took over. He thought about touching his dick but decided against it in favor of wanting to cum just from his ass. He wanted someone there with him. He wanted to be dominated. He wanted to be _used_.  
He was close. He was _so_ close. So, _so_ close, but still not enough. Tears streamed down his face. If this kept up for any much longer, he felt as if he would resort to stumbling outside for a quick, cheap fuck. Surely there was someone perverted enough to do him no questions asked, especially if he went to Good Luck Alley. He had constantly been told by creepy bot-fighters that he had a good body and a cute face. Normally he'd found it creepy, but thinking about all the people who had made sexual advances on him despite his age only made him harder now. _Go_ _outside_. He was so tempted to do it, but no. No, there was a much simpler option he had in front of him. A better, safer one. One that would satisfy his needs, along with satiating a dark desire that had been growing for quite some time now, even before all of this mess. He needed someone, but not just anyone.  
He needed...  
He needed...  
_Tadashi_.  
A knock sounded from the door.  
"Hiro?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my fic so far and stick with me until the next chapter when all the juicy stuff happens.


End file.
